Pavo Real
by FrancessMalfoy
Summary: Aunque se haya dado cuenta lo que significa para él, no puede dejar de hacerla sufrir... Va en su naturaleza!


**Disclaimer: Todo esto pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo tomo prestado sus personajes y los amoldo a mi imaginación (:**

"******Este fic forma parte de **___**¡Desafía a tus musas!**_****** del foro Amor de Tercera Generación**."

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió su piel mientras se adentraba cada vez más en aquellos profundos ojos castaños, adornados con largas pestañas que apuntaban al cielo. Aquellos ojos castaños que lo miraban con cariño. En una perfecta combinación, una sonrisa de labios carnosos terminaba de enmarcar ese rostro, el cual, pecoso en la nariz, se sonrojaba ligeramente al descubrir que ciertos ojos grises no le apartaban la mirada de encima. Él acercó temblorosamente la mano a la mejilla de la mujer que tenía delante, acariciándola suavemente con el pulgar. Los párpados de ella bajaron como una suave cortina, y sus labios acentuaron la sonrisa. Se acercaron lentamente, él aguantando la respiración y ella con un suspiro inaudible que llenó el espacio que los separaba de un dulce olor a menta. Un segundo antes que sus labios se juntasen, los ojos castaños de ella volvieron a refulgir en la oscuridad en donde se encontraban y con confianza le susurró...

Un golpe seco hizo que Draco despertase y volviera a la realidad. Se encontraba recostado en un cómodo diván verde, acunado por los rayos de sol de un atardecer de verano que se colaban por un enorme ventanal de marcos dorados. Una alfombra, verde también, una mesa al centro, encima una bandeja de plata con caramelos de menta y una estantería repleta de antiguos y polvorientos libros, terminaban de decorar el recinto. Se levantó torpemente a recoger su varita (la causante del ruido que lo despertó), alisó su camisa y se paró delante del ventanal, intentando recobrar el sentido de la realidad.

Recordaba haber peleado con Nott y salir airado a cualquier lugar donde no tuviese que verle la cara, hinchada en el lugar donde había estrellado su puño. Recordaba haber empujado la puerta y caminado directamente al séptimo piso, pararse frente a una pared vacía y desear fuertemente un lugar para estar en paz. Recordaba la puerta oscura que se había formado, entrar y cerrarla a su espalda con fuerza. Recordaba haberse tendido en el diván de terciopelo verde y pensar en su pelea con Theo...

"_- ¡Deja de ser un hijo de puta con ella, Malfoy!_

_- Se lo merece, es una insoportable Sangresucia..._

_- ¡Que te gusta! No seas hipócrita"_

Joder, Nott. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera cosas que ni él mismo sabía? O sea, era obvio para todos que Granger había cambiado: ya no usaba la falda hasta los tobillos, sus curvas habían aparecido tímidamente, y su pelo... hmm, no, su pelo seguía igual, pero ahora confería a su cara un aire travieso, junto con esa gran cantidad de pecas en su nariz, la sonrisa de autosuficiencia cuando tenía la razón (lo que ocurría normalmente), esa mirada intensa cuando descubría un libro nuevo...

Se alejó con un suspiro del ventanal, resignado, al darse cuenta de la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Puede que Nott tuviese razón, estaba siendo demasiado agresivo, cuando ella no le había echo nada; una sonrisa ladeada atravesó su semblante al recordar ese puñetazo en tercero, que de alguna manera se lo merecía. Tal como ahora, Theodore se merecía una disculpa. Simplemente se había asustado hasta la médula de lo que él le hizo notar... _"Te gusta"._

Maldita sea.

Me gusta.

La asquerosa sangresucia me gusta.

Tal vez debiese hablar con Nott, después de todo, él siempre se da cuenta; aunque ahora que tiene esa novia un poco chiflada y amiga de Granger... Lunática Lovegood, quién sabe, tal vez no debía.

Mientras pensaba, Draco Malfoy recogió su túnica apoyada en la mesa central, sacó algunos caramelos de menta y contempló su impoluto reflejo en la bandeja de plata, asegurándose que ni un cabello estuviese fuera de lugar, se arregló la corbata y solemnemente y con porte erguido, decidió salir a buscar a Theodore Nott para ofrecerle una disculpa, su diplomacia se lo exigía. Así, cerró la puerta de lo que la Sala de los Menesteres había inventado para él y tomó rumbo por los pasillos hacia la biblioteca.

¿Y su padre? No. No. No. No. No. No. Mala idea. Muy mala idea. Tal vez su madre, pero ¿y si de alguna manera la decepcionaba? Además estaba muy cerca de Padre, podía ser riesgoso.

¿Zabbini? Un pensamiento fugaz de Blaise Zabinni dando consejos "amorosos" cruzó por su mente y rápidamente se decidió que no debía decirle a él.

En eso divagaban sus pensamientos tal como sus pisadas en algún pasillo del castillo, cuando al doblar una esquina, su cuerpo chocó con algo tambaleante, provocando que ambos cayeran al piso de piedra, calentado ligeramente por el sol.

- ¿Qué coño...? - preguntó con voz mas que molesta, sorprendida. Sus cabellos se habían desordenado y la túnica que llevaba perfectamente doblada en el brazo se hallaba bajo las piernas desnudas de alguien, arrugándose sin remedio.

- ¡Malfoy! ¡Fijate por donde caminas! - respondió la otra persona, visiblemente molesta. Lo poco que Draco pudo asimiliar en ese momento fue que había chocado con Granger por estar precisamente pensando en ella, que su enorme cantidad de libros había volado por los aires desparramándose alrededor, y que la sangresucia (sorprendentemente) tenía muy buenas piernas.

- ¿¡Que jodidos me estás mirando!? - preguntó ella sonrojada al seguir la mirada del rubio y percatarse que su falda se había levantado y él no se despegaba de sus piernas.

- Nada que me llame mucho la atención, te diré – respondió él calmadamente, poniéndose de pie y, por supuesto, alisándose la camisa. Luego de aquello le tendió una mano a la muchacha aún en el suelo, ante lo cual ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo miró fijamente, como tratando de leer sus pensamientos para intentar entrever algún truco en ese gesto amable.

- Tranquila Sangresucia, no voy a morderte – dijo él con un suspiro al sentir los intentos de ella por taladrarle el cerebro – Estás encima de mi túnica y se está ensuciando.

Hermione levantó lentamente su brazo sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de hielo, sopesando el riesgo, pero antes que pudiese tomarlo, el rubio arrugó el entrecejo y aún sujetándole la mirada, se metió la mano al bolsillo sacando un pañuelo blanco con unos suaves hilos plateados y perfectamente planchado, lo dejó estirado en su palma y volvió a tenderle la mano a la castaña.

- ¿No quiere ensuciarse el rey de las serpientes? - preguntó ella, evidentemente dolida por el gesto. Agachó la mirada buscando donde apoyarse, se encontró con un saliente de la pared y bruscamente se puso de pie, desafiando con la mirada al Slytherin.

- Ya sabes, demasiada perfección para ser corrompida por una sangresucia – dijo con una media sonrisa volviendo a guardarse el pañuelo en el bolsillo de la camisa.

- Eres un arrogante, vanidoso, maldito hurón...

- Pero te atraigo.

- ¿Qué? - La muchacha se detuvo abruptamente en su afán por recoger los libros desperdigados en el piso de aquel pasillo solitario. Se volteó con una mirada interrogante y una sonrisa aflorando por las comisuras de sus labios - ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que te atraigo. Que te gusto. Que estás perdidamente enamorada de mí. No lo sé, como te suene mejor – le respondió él con una sonrisa soberbia plasmada en su cara. Cuando la Gryffindor comenzó a reírse, dejó entrever una mueca de desaprobación al comprobar que su túnica estaba ahora debajo de sus pies.

- Perdona que me ría, Malfoy, pero creo que esa ha sido la estupidez más grande que te he escuchado decir en todos estos años – decía Hermione mientras se sujetaba el estómago de la risa.

- Ya te darás cuenta, sangresucia insoportable. Ahora por favor, recoge mi túnica.

- No puedo creer que seas tan egocéntrico, hurón. Realmente no lo puedo creer – le dijo mientras se alejaba, luego de haber pisado por última vez la ya no tan limpia y planchada túnica de Draco Malfoy.

Sí.

Definitivamente me gusta esta insoportable.


End file.
